fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Setsubun 2018/@comment-34330830-20180121070726/@comment-34330830-20180122104530
@ShinsukeNakamura Fair point. I just cleared London so I am not even up to date on the storyline... I thought about going further but the E Pluri one is just so long that it got boring trying to grind it out and the AP requirements are pretty steep. I ground London out because they were like 10 AP and they were pretty easy quests to do. @ShinsukeNakamura Not lame exactly, but on NA the event is giving me at least a ticket daily, it just gave me 5 today alone. @GrandKuuhaku Hmm, that sounds like it could be pretty entertaining. I thought about maxing a Cu for the Lol's of soloing everything but mine is only at 2/5 NP :/ @Josenjorei True enough. It just seems like nearly every event I have been part of has been friendly to all of its player base. New people and veterans alike could play them and have fun and feel like they were part of the community. @Kudamagic That actually happened to me too! My first two x10 rolls outside of tutorial gave me Merlin and Da Vinci along with the 4* lancer saber np2. I didn't get many more sr/ssr until this recent event which gifted me Jalter~ Same thing happened on NA. I got Vlad early on then almost nothing till I got Jack. The current event didn't give me Brynhildr so far unfortunately but I did get Jeanne and Altera so I am still happy~ @Durendal Albrecht You have a point. I haven't been nearly as active on the JP server as I could have been. I actually didn't play the first lottery until its 2nd to last day so I missed out on a lot of opportunity there. Plus I didn't get the lancer Jeanne :( That kind of upset me and so I only logged on everyday for the logon bonus mostly. It didn't help that I got Jack on NA so I was focusing my farming mostly on NA because I got one of my favorite servants and she is super fun to use, especially with Imaginary Around~! I did, with this event, get my Jalter to lvl 84 and my Merlin to 80/80. I need just ONE reverse dragon scale to max ascend him. I got my Mecha Liz chan fully ascended during the event as well and Ibaraki is max ascended as well. Emiya is 60/60 so I will ascend him soon I think. I just started to get back into JP server during the Davinci event because it was super fun and it was a rather rewarding event as well. :) I was going to lvl both Jalter and Merlin to 90 but I had to focus on lvling some of the cards I hadn't even used to at least 40 just so I can maybe get part of the new event done, hopefully. I just have to grind out the rest of the story mode first. xD @Little Swan's playGROWnd Ouch! That does seem kind of rough. I lucked out with my first two x10 rolls so it wasn't so bad. I actually rather like my lineup mostly. Just keep your head up and keep faith and you shall be rewarded with more SSR. I wish you luck :) @Durendal Albrecht I did start with SSR though. My first roll gave me Merlin and my second gave me Da Vinci and the 4* Alteria lancer twice. It wasn't my lack of SSR I was complaining about, more so that it won't let us use the lineup we have already and is mostly forcing us to use other servants that we may not necessarily like/use at all. If the event would let me use my current team than I would be more than happy to run the event~